Falling
by zombie-jes
Summary: Smoaking Canary drabble based on the "Person A falls off a structure, right into Person B's arms" prompt.


"Of course, because why not right? _Of course_ the only way to hack into a cell phone tower in a blackout is on an extremely high roof...with high winds...in the rain. Why not?" Felicity mumbles to herself, huddled under a make shift tent typing over her spare laptop.

She was not having a good night.

A few miles away, Sara wasn't having the best night either. The Black Canary was teamed up with Roy tonight while Dig and Oliver are off on a recon mission about their new Big Bad, a villain who keeps leaving Jokers from a strange, twisted deck of playing cards on his victims...

But of course, Sara and Roy are just the B team and as such, are left to deal with a small group of thieves who decided disabling the city's power grid would be the easiest way to grab some expensive goodies without being caught. The plan was that Felicity would reboot the power while Sara and Roy went after the goons directly.

The pair were hot on their trail when Sara noticed something about the bad guys path..."Roy!" Sara called over the rain, "Roy, doesn't this road lead to the power station?"

"I think so...but why would they retrace their steps? There's nothing important even over there..." Roy answers.

Sara takes off again, "Felicity is there!"

"Okay...almost...aaaand here we go!" Felicity completes a few more keystrokes before there's a hum and lights start popping on all over the city. "Yay!" She does a little fist pump before slapping her laptop closed.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, blondie..." A deep voice says behind her.

Felicity closes her eyes, "Oh crap..."

Sara speeds up as she sees the lights of the city flicker on around her. She knows everything is probably fine, and Felicity probably just completed her side of the mission, but she can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

They get to the power building and Roy skids to a stop besides Sara. He looks up, barely seeing the roof of the building and starts saying, "Everything looks fine, she's-" but he's cut off by a sharp scream. Sara jumps into action, climbing the fire escape as quick as her body can mange.

"Okay, we can handle this, right? Let's just relax and we can work-" Her captor tightens his arm around her neck, putting her in a sloppy head lock.

"No, cutie, we won't be working anything out. In fact, unless you can fly, I don't think you'll be hacking anymore power grids blondie." The thug says as he drags Felicity to the edge of the building.

"No, no, wait, just wait" Felicity forces out of her mouth in a panic as the man holding her dangles her body over the side. She screams as he let's go.

Roy looks up, a flight of fire escape stairs behind Sara, just in time to see Felicity get dangled over the edge. "Sara!" Roy screams, rain still pelting his face.

Sara reacts without thinking, unceremoniously shoving half her body over the railing of the stars with arms outstretched.

She catches Felicity at the last second, slamming them both harshly into the cold metal. "Felicity! Hold on, just hold on to my hands!" Sara yells, desperately clutching Felicity's arms in her hands. Roy catches up to them and helps Sara pull Felicity up onto their level.

The second Felicity's feet touch something solid she launches herself into Sara's arms. "We still have to go after them!" Roy says. Sara tries to pull away but Felicity is shaking against her. "Go! Go, I'll catch up." She tells him while pulling Felicity closer. "It's okay," Sara whispers, "I got you. It's okay."

Later, when the power is safely restored and the criminals apprehended, Sara and Felicity are sitting in the Arrow Cave. Felicity has a mug of tea in her hands which Sara made while trying to get Felicity to stop shaking.

"Are you still cold? Can I get you a blanket? Really Felicity, if I an do anything...please..." Sara says. She's standing next to Felicity with her hand on her back, slowly rubbing in small circles.

"Just this..."Felicity says, curling herself into a small ball, tea resting on her knees. "It's just...when I was little, there was no one to, you know. I was alone a lot. My dad left, my mom worked at the diner whenever she could. I was, before I got into computers that is, I was adventurous. One of those kids that couldn't keep her feet on the ground. And I fell." Felicity talks, staring straight ahead as she feels Sara's hand on her back. "I laid in my yard for hours before anyone found me...I didn't think anyone was coming and that's what started me on computers, way back then. If I was inside, hunched at a keyboard...I wouldn't need anyone to catch me."

It's quite for a few moments before Sara takes the tea from Felicity's hands and puts it on the table next to them. She goes around to the front of Felicity, kneels down to her eye level, and takes both her hands in hers.

"Felicity...I will _always_ be there to catch you."


End file.
